Keeping the Secret
by Speranza Verde
Summary: Alone at Atami, new feelings are beginning to blossom. But are they real or just part of the deal?
1. Chapter 1

The race was over. Ryoga and Ukyo had won and were now at the seaside at Atami. Of course that's not where Ryoga wanted to go, he was hoping to make it to China to go back to Jusenkyo to finally free himself of the pig curse. Not that Ukyo was compiling, she was enjoying the business she was getting on the beach for her Okonomiyaki.

But that was only three days ago. They had four days left on the beach, staying in the little cabin that was provided to them for winning. The sun began to shine through the blinds of Ukyo's room. She slowly opened her eyes and listened to the sound of the sea and the birds.

Ukyo sat up in her bed and stretched. She gave a small yawn and looked around her small, temporary, room. Her ears soon picked up on another sound. It wasn't the sea, or the birds, or even the sound of the other tourist on the beach. This sound was coming from just outside of the cabin.

Ukyo got out of bed, slipped her robe on, and followed the sound. It led her to back of the cabin. She opened the screen door, her eyes widened to what was making the sound. It was Ryoga, working out. She stood silenting, watching him as he did Push-Ups, Pull-Ups on a tree, Sit-Ups, and throwing in a shadow Martial Arts fight.

Ukyo watched as the sweat beaded down his face, arms, and his bare chest and back. Ukyo felt her face flesh and the intersection between her legs quivered a little. Even with that feeling, she never took her eyes off the Lost Boy.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there watching him but Ryoga had finally stopped and noticed Ukyo starting at him. He looked around to see if she was starting at something else. He looked back at her, put his arms out and shook his head, "What?" he asked, a little annoyed.

Ukyo finally awoke from her trance, "Nothing..." Ukyo turned and walked backed into the cabin. What was she just doing? Why was she watching him? She was going to marry Ranma and here she was, alone in some cabin with a boy she hardly knew and she was fantasizing about him.

She turned as Ryoga came back inside. "What would you like for breakfast?" she managed to ask as Ryoga walked past her. Ukyo couldn't help but get a whiff of his musk. He didn't have any B.O. He, in fact, smelled liked a man and for some reason, Ukyo liked it. His smell and the sweat that was still falling down his tight body.

Ryoga let out a sigh, like he was thinking. She turned to look at him and smiled at the face he was making, he was looking up with his mouth hanging open, "Uh...How about a cheese omelette?" Ryoga finally answered, "That's it? You want anything else?" Ukyo asked as she turned her body, making her hips and boobs stick out.

Ukyo twisted a little back and fourth, smiling at Ryoga as she held one of her spatulas. Ryoga watched her hips, his eyes traveling up and stopping just at her curled lips. Ryoga felt himself blush. He shook his head, clearing it of the naughty thoughts he was just having, "Uh, yeah. An omelette will be just fine. I'm not really a breakfast person so..." Ryoga nodded and watched her.

Ukyo smiled, "Okay." she turned to the fridge and began to take out the ingredients for the omelette. Ryoga watched as she bent over, her round ass in the air. Ryoga felt his pants began to get tight, "I'm going to go get a shower!" Ryoga shouted as he went down the hall to the bathroom. Ukyo watched as he disappeared into the bathroom. When the shower turned on she went back to cooking.

In the bathroom, Ryoga stood naked as he waited for the shower to heat up. A cold shower would be great right now but thanks to P-Chan, he could never have a cold shower again. Ryoga began to think about Ukyo again. Her body was amazing. He has seen her in a bathing suit and her underwear. The underwear was an accident. She was changing out of her uniform to get dressed for the beach. She had left her door open a little and Ryoga had walked by and seen her.

She never did find out that he stood there watched. It wasn't until she started to take her panties off that he realized what he was doing and took off.

The bathroom was now filled with steam and Ryoga still wasn't in the water. He was thinking about Ukyo, which he was having trouble figuring out. He was in love with Akane, he wanted to be here in this cabin with her, not Ukyo. So why hasn't he able to stop thinking about her since they got here?

Ryoga's member was fully erect at this point. With out even thinking, Ryoga took his penis into his hand and began to pump. He fell back against the door as his hand went faster. He was trying to think of Akane but his mind kept getting flooded with Ukyo. He finally stopped fighting it and continued to masturbate while mumbling Ukyo' name.

He was just about to climax when a knock came over the door. It surprised Ryoga to the point that he almost fell face down on the bathroom floor. "Ryoga? Are you almost done? Your breakfast is ready." Ukyo's voice came through the door.

Ryoga's heart was bonding from the fright he got, his hair was sticking to his head from the sweat and steam. "O-Okay Ukyo. I'll be right out!" Ryoga yelled back. He waited for the sounds of her feet to disappear back to the kitchen before finally jumping into the shower before it got cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting down at the beach, enjoying the sun and the sound of the waves washing up, Ryoga and Ukyo laid out to tan. Since they got to Atami they haven't really been doing anything but selling Okonomiyaki. Ukyo decided that she had enough of laying out and got up to go swim. She stretched then looked down at Ryoga. He looked asleep.

Breakfast was awkward after Ryoga's shower and she couldn't figure out why. Ryoga came out of bathroom and wouldn't look at her. She tried to get him to talk but he just seemed like he was in his own world. Ukyo took her foot and placed it on Ryoga's hard abs and shook him.

Ryoga opened one eye and looked up at her, "I'm going for a swim, want to come?" Ryoga quickly shook his head and went back to relaxing. Ukyo sighed, "Oh come on, Ryoga. It'll feel good." Ryoga shook his head again and said, "I'm comfy. You can go. I'll still be here when you get back."

Ukyo gave up and went down to the water, Ryoga watched as she walked away. She was wearing a white bikini. The bottoms tied at the sides and her top covered just enough of her big breast but not enough that the sides spilled out.

Ryoga sat up and watched as she flipped her hair before diving under an incoming wave. The world seemed to stop and all sound disappeared as Ryoga watched as Ukyo came up for air. She threw her hair back out of her face, her back was bent, and her breast pushed out, her ass out. Ryoga watched, he couldn't stop.

Since his private time in the shower he couldn't stop looking at Ukyo. No matter how he tried. Ukyo didn't know that he was watching her the whole time they were laying out. Her skin was golden from being out in the sun for so long. Sweat beading down her body, it made her glisten. Ryoga tried to stop but he was growing hard again.

He placed his hands in his lap, in hopes of saving himself some embarrassment. He looked around to make sure no one noticed. He was so busy looking that he didn't notice Ukyo coming over to him. He jumped when he felt cold water drip on him. He jumped back and looked up to see a wet Ukyo looking down at him.

His jaw dropped, but before he could say anything Ukyo was grapping his arms and pulling him towards the water. "Come on, Ryoga! The water is amazing. You're going to love it." Ryoga fought back as Ukyo pulled him closer and closer to his enemy. Water.

Just as they got to the edge of the water, Ryoga managed to slip out of her hands and turned around. Ryoga almost made it back before Uyko talked him. "You are getting in that water! I know you can't swim but you can stay where you can reach."

Ryoga struggled in her grip, "I can swim, I just don't want to right now!" Ukyo threw him in, "I don't care!" Ukyo stood and watched as Ryoga went into the water.

Under the water Ryoga felt his body change. His bones cracked into the shape of a small pig. His muscles morphed to the right size. His nose stretched out to a small oval shape and his eyes moved to the side of his head. He was now a full pig. He couldn't resurfaces, he wouldn't, not with Ukyo here.

Ukyo began to get worried, Ryoga hadn't come back up. She was worried he might of heat his head. She ran into the water and swam over to where he had landed. She dived and felt around for him. The water was too salty and dirty to keep your eyes open. She reached the bottom and felt something, it felt like Ryoga's bandana. She grasped it and swam up. When Ukyo came out of the water she pulled what she thought was Ryoga but she was shocked to see it was a small, black pig. P-Chan.

Ukyo was so confused. What was P-Chan doing here? There was no way a small pig like him could have made it all the way to Atami and where was Ryoga? Ukyo looked around but then remembered, the bandana. She looked at the bandana around P-Chan's neck, it looked just like Ryoga's.

Ukyo walked back up to her cabin, P-Chan in her arms. She went into the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water. When it was filled enough, she put P-Chan in the water. P-Chan disappeared and Ryoga was in his place.

The two just looked at each other. Ukyo was so shocked that she was speech-less. Ryoga tried to avoid her gaze but kept looking back at her, blushing.

After several minutes of silence Ryoga finally spoke up, "Please say something…" Ukyo tried to think of something to say but was only able to come up with was, "How long?" Ryoga was confused by the question at first but then realized what she meant, "As long as Ranma."

Ukyo just nodded, got up off the bathroom floor, and left the room. Ryoga got out of the tub, put a towel on and went to find Ukyo. She was sitting on the couch, she seemed to be thinking. Ryoga just stood by the couch and waited. When she didn't do anything he turned to go to his room. As he made it to the hallway, he felt something on his head.

He turned around and saw that it was a book and Ukyo standing up and looking at him, pissed. Ryoga rubbed the back of his head from where the book hit him. He was about to say something but Ukyo beat him to it, "Does Akane know? Does Ranma? Why didn't they ever say anything?" Ryoga sighed but answered. "No, Akane does not know. Ranma does. And the reason why he hasn't said anything is because he gave a warrior's promise to me not to tell."

Ryoga went to say more but Ukyo interrupted him, "Oh bullshit! Warrior's promise my ass!" Ryoga was taken aback, "And what about Akane? You use P-Chan as an excuse to sleep with her, watch her dress? I can't believe you, Ryoga. I thought you were better than that!"

Ryoga hung his head, "You're right. But for the record, I always turned my head or closed my eyes when Akane got changed, I swear." Ukyo just looked at him, "And that's supposed to make it alright?" Ryoga shook his head and walked towards Ukyo, "No, of course not. But please Ukyo, you can't say anything. Please."

Ukyo's anger was growing, or was it jealousy? "Why not?" Ukyo asked. Ryoga's eyes were pleading with her and she couldn't stop staring at them, "Because, Akane is my friend and I don't want to lose that. Please, Ukyo, I will do anything." That comment gave Ukyo an idea, "Anything?" "Anything." Ukyo smiled at Ryoga.


End file.
